


pent (up) house

by irritablevowels



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritablevowels/pseuds/irritablevowels
Summary: Axel has nowhere else to go, so he finds someone who will take him in. (Modern AU, 100-word drabble series)
Relationships: Axel/Reader, Axel/Reader/Saïx, Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Reader, Isa/Reader/Lea, Lea/Reader, Saix/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. new tricks

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted fan-fiction anywhere in over 15-years, but I recently got into Kingdom Hearts after just as long and wanted to try my hand at writing some 'fic. I'm super rusty, but I was thinking about this idea and thought it would be fun to explore. 
> 
> These are just 100-word drabbles where I'm trying to get an idea of what I want to do and where I want to go. The next bits might be longer or I might stick to this format. There's no sexual content in this chapter. Reader is a 30-something who works a lot and lives in a large home solo-dolo. Axel is an ex-gang member who is introduced to her through Human!Mickey and essentially becomes her assistant (read: house husband). Saïx shows up eventually, lol. 
> 
> Forgot to add this, but Axel and Saïx are in their mid-to-late 20's. 
> 
> Feel free to give me prompts, feedback is welcomed and encouraged. Thanks. ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the dog teaches the tricks.

**1\. Introduction**

The first time you meet is over coffee and your first impression is _‘he looks frail’_. Not quite emaciated, but a bag of bones nonetheless.  
  
Mickey—your mentor, your friend; a shorter, older man with large ears that were never quite proportionate to his small body—is the first to speak. He laughs as if he’s been poked in the belly, jovial and sweet, but somehow cutting and firm with demand. “You owe me a favor.”  
  
You look at the bag of bones, with its bright green eyes and shock of red hair and echo, “I owe you a favor.”  
  
 **2\. Tricks**

“So... what can you do?”  
  
He steps into your home with presumably all that he has—the clothes on his back. He fits perfectly in your entryway, dim, dark, and seemingly empty.  
  
"Clean, I guess I can cook," he tries to catch your gaze and smiles while cocking his head to the side. Somehow, his expression is simultaneously wolfish and coy. "I know a trick or two."  
  
You roll your eyes but are quick to laugh with a dry, "I'm sure."  
  
His eyes have a glimmer to them that seem to light up the room. Green and bright with promise.

 **3\. Regrets  
  
(Side A)  
  
**True to his word, he can cook and clean. His talents shine with mixed drinks and baked goods, making you frequently complain about your waistline. He always pinches your side and says, “You’re fine, it’s fine—now open up.”

You learn he spent half of his life in an “organization”. Always a man of duality, details are simultaneously sparse and excessive, leaving you unsure if he was in a cult or a crime syndicate. He’s disturbingly carefree during the grisly details shared over over-seasoned dinners.   
  
“I used to hurt people, thought it was for greater good, y’know how it is...”

 **(Side B)**  
  
“Did you inherit this place or something?”  
  
Your home, large enough to accommodate a family, had only housed you.  
  
“No,” you sink into the couch after a long day. “I bought it; in fact, I paid the mortgage off shortly before you came here.”  
  
Axel sets a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table in front of you. You’re afraid to get used to the little things.  
  
“I regretted it until recently.”   
  
“Oh?”  
  
Axel had always been good about eye contact, practically demanded it, but he doesn’t look you in the eye.   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“A house is a good investment.”  
  
 **4\. Feline**

He hasn’t called you by name since the day you met.

Sometimes you’re ‘Lady’, other times ‘Boss’. It rolls off his tongue like something sweet, always with a cattish grin.  
  
“She’s the boss,” he’ll say and gesture towards you like a prized possession on display.   
  
“I’m the boss,” you’ll echo with amusement, and it always seems to make him beam. 

Axel looks like a feline, but he fidgets like a puppy when you agree with him. Eager to please and devoted in a way that makes your stomach clench.  
  
(And he frequently reminds you he’s just “here to look pretty.”)


	2. incense sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incense sage is being over-harvested because it's trendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no real continuity to these annnnd no real direction. We're just having fun. I'm still trying to figure out the "world", but some other tiny tidbits:
> 
> \- The reader is a painter and curator.  
> \- Twilight Town is in North America, although I'm going back and forth on whether it should be within California or somewhere along the east coast. Regardless, that is where the reader lives.  
> \- Radiant Garden is in South America, somewhere within Brazil. Thus Axel and Saïx are Brazilian.  
> \- There's very mild, non-explicit smut here. I have drafts for more explicit things, but they exceed 100-words, lol. 
> 
> I have a tumblr, irritable-vowels. Feel free to message me there and send me prompts, questions, headcanons, w/e. Please interact with me, lol. :*

**1\. Attention  
  
(Side A)  
** **  
**Axel is a man that craves attention—and it’s easier to stare at him than not.  
  
You catch glimpses of him in the corner of your eye. He always moves fluidly with purpose, scorching everything in his path.  
  
But when your eyes meet, he turns the attention to you. He uses the details of your face as kindling, fans his flames at the slopes and curves of your body.  
  
Axel never looks at you with scrutiny. It's the same look you see at your gallery, the assessment of a piece of artwork. A gaze that seeks meaning.  
  
You feel seen.

 **(Side B)  
  
** Axel is a flirt, unashamedly.  
  
He pours compliments beside your morning coffee, two things that leave your face warm.  
  
The longer he lives with you, the less he seems to wear. Sweats hang dangerously low on hips that have filled out over the months.  
  
He brings out a fearlessness in you, one where a few years prior you would have shied away from his intensity, but with age comes confidence, and with Axel came boldness.  
  
So, you openly stare.

He takes a long sip from his mug and asks, "Like what you see?"  
  
You tip your mug at him. “Always.”  
  
 **2\. Feminine  
**

Over morning coffee Axel asks: "Lady, has anyone ever treated you like a... lady?"   
  
He looks to you, then to the delicate furniture and decorations surrounding you.  
  
"Like… this house is so feminine, your work is so feminine, but then you're… _you_..."   
  
You stand out in your dark, plain clothing. He holds his hands up with a sheepish grin and tries to backtrack.   
  
"I like you how you are! But… you treat everything delicately except yourself.”   
  
Axel frowns and searches your face for an answer.   
  
There’s only one thing he asks you to change.   
  
“Let someone take care of _you_.”  
  
 **3\. Ghost  
**

A stranger lingers in your home.

They’re present in things left untouched and mail labeled “return to sender”.

Axel sees them hover over you; a phantom that weighs heavy, following you from room-to-room.  
  
So, he makes it his mission to fuck you in every room of the house.

He says, “Sage is bad for the environment, so consider this a makeshift spiritual cleansing.”

He finds sacred practice in anointing himself between your legs, and religious veneration in your curled toes and arched back.

Together you usher out bad spirits with your pleas and your blessings.

Finally, you feel at peace.  
  
 **4\. Half  
  
** “I’m not a halfway house.”  
  
Much like the grin on Axel’s face, ear-to-ear, you watch as your words go in one and out the other. He busies himself patting the shoulder of a man he introduces as Saïx. He is only a few inches shorter than Axel, but what he lacks in height he makes up for in mass. He’s solid beside Axel’s slim curves and spindly limbs, neatly tucked in a button-up and slacks. He’d look immaculate if it weren’t for the layers of messy blue hair and ‘x’-shaped scar between his eyes.   
  
“I mean, you kind of _are_.”


End file.
